


Tales From the Jizzverse: Jin Chang

by Dongstar



Series: Jizzverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Other, cock - Freeform, cumflation, excessive cum, hyper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar
Summary: The Jizzverse: exactly what it sounds like, an entire universe full of jizz. Occasionally the jizzverse leaks into nearby universes. Jin Chang comes from a universe adjacent to the jizzverse, and she's about to become its unwitting conduit...
Series: Jizzverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090868
Kudos: 8





	Tales From the Jizzverse: Jin Chang

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please vote for its continuation on my Patreon. https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

The Jizzverse.  
The Jizzverse was exactly what it sounded like: and entire universe full of jizz. No empty space, no planets, just jizz. An infinite expanse of semen.  
The Jizzverse was linked to all other jizz in the multiverse. Anytime any creature anywhere in the multiverse ejaculated, a corresponding volume of semen manifested in the Jizzverse.  
Because of this, the Jizzverse was constantly expanding —even faster than most other universes were expanding. The Jizzverse was huge compared to most other universes; easily ten times larger than its largest neighbor. Because of its size, the Jizzverse was constantly squeezing against the universes around it. And, because it was always growing, the Jizzverse came into contact with more and more universes as time went on.  
Wherever the Jizzverse came into contact with another universe, there were bound to be leaks.  
Jin Chang lived in one of the universes on the border of the Jizzverse, and it was about to make contact…

***

“Ow!” Jin sat bolt upright in bed. The strange dream she’d been having evaporated completely from her brain. Her balls hurt like hell!  
“Ow ow owww!” Jin groaned, throwing back the covers. She reached down into her briefs to feel her nuts.  
Holy cow they were huge! And tender! Something was very wrong.  
Jin grabbed her glasses off the nightstand and turned on the light to have a look.  
Her tiny cock jutted from the gap in her briefs like a proud, pink baby carrot sitting in a nest of black pubes. The fabric of her underwear bulged around a fat scrotum bigger than a softball.  
Her balls suddenly throbbed and Jin felt another pang of pain as they swelled visibly.  
Jin rolled out of bed in a panic, her gangly teenage limbs flailing awkwardly as she fought to untangle herself from her bedsheets.  
She was still trailing a sheet wrapped around one ankle when she made it to the hall bathroom, only kicking herself free as she stepped through into the pinkly-lit room.  
Jin rolled her briefs down and let her balls flop out.  
They were even bigger than before! What was going on? Jin wondered if she might be having some sort of nightmare.  
She hefted her heavy nuts in her hands. Each one overfilled her palm and felt as heavy as if it were made of lead. She could feel her sack pulsing with her heartbeat.  
Strangely, they didn’t seem discolored or misshapen in any way, just really, really big.  
And full. Now that she was more awake she realized the ache was from fullness.  
Jin was seized by a sudden, overwhelming need to cum.  
She closed and locked the bathroom door as quietly as she could, then sat down on the fuzzy toilet lid and started playing with herself.  
She settled easily into her normal masturbation routine: jerking her tiny cock in one hand while she tweaked her nipples with her left. Her puffy nips were very sensitive and she could actually make herself cum by playing with them alone if she wanted.  
In less than a minute, Jin felt her balls tighten up and she suddenly felt scared, like the feeling you get at the top of a roller coaster before the drop. Or the instant before you know you’re going to vomit, but the feeling was centered in her groin instead of her stomach.  
Jin’s first rope splattered against the towel hanging across from her with enough force to actually push it back. Hot, sticky girlchowder splashed down onto the tiles and stuck in zigzag patterns to the cloth of the towel.  
“Holy shit!” Jin yelped. The cumshot was so big it was almost painful. The next was even bigger, and it really did hurt!  
“Aaaaahhh!” Jin jumped up of the toilet in terror as another rope —even bigger and more forceful than the first— exploded from the tip of her tiny cock, stretching her little cumslit to its limits. She painted a glistening white line across the wall and shower curtain.  
The cum wouldn’t stop! It was like she was just pissing cum everywhere and couldn’t hold it in. She tried clenching her kegel muscles to stop coming but the sudden, stabbing pain in her balls made her release immediately. Another fat rope blasted from the tip of Jin’s cock.  
In a panic, Jin spun around (splattering jizz across the bathroom door, the sink and the mirror as she did so) and angled her cock down at the toilet. She blasted another pint of cum across the seat cover and her knuckles before her fumbling hands could lift the seat open so she could shoot into the bowl.  
There was a knock on the bathroom door.  
“What’s all that noise in there? Are you ok?” asked the person on the other side.  
Shit! It was mom!  
“Uh yeah, everything’s fine!” said Jin just before another painfully massive rope made her groan. “Yeeaaaaaarrrrrggh!”  
The blast of jizz splashed against the bowl with enough force to make the porcelain ring. Globs of spunk ricocheted out of the toilet, splattering all over the room. A glob struck the toothbrush holder a glancing blow. The cup full of the family’s toothbrushes spun precariously on the edge of the sink for a moment, then plunged off the side into the toilet.  
Plop! The bowl was half-filled with cum already and the colorful plastic cup landed on its side, sinking quickly.  
“Shit!” Jin cursed. She leaned forward to retrieve the toothbrushes just as another orgasm struck with enough force to make her legs go rubbery. She screamed and fell forward, clutching the toilet tank for balance as her cock sprayed with hoselike force into the bowl, drowning and submerging the helpless toothbrushes.  
“What’s happening? Did you hurt yourself?” asked mom, her voice full of concern.  
“Why are you guys yelling?” Jin’s sister, Mai, had apparently joined mom outside the bathroom door.  
“Jin sounds like she’s passing a kidney stone in there,” answered mom.  
“I’m fine, really!” yelled Jin, fighting to keep the tremor out of her voice. She’d finally retrieved the toothbrushes from the spunk-filled toilet bowl and dropped it in the sink. Her jizz had the consistency of thick pudding and smelled so strongly it made her eyes water.  
“What’s that smell?”  
“Nothing!” yelled Jin. “Go away!”  
She shuddered as her stomach and kegel muscles clenched and another massive load surged through her cock, painting the tiles on the wall white with fragrant spunk. The sensation was intense, like orgasm mixed with a kick in the balls.  
“Fuck…” Jin shuddered, her knees gave out and she dropped to the floor, twitching as her tiny cock blew load after load.  
It was fully five minutes before Jin had the strength to stand again. Her balls, finally, seemed to have exhausted their supply of baby batter, though they weren’t any smaller than when the ordeal had started. Jin cupped her ballsack and noted with dismay that —if anything— her nuts were fractionally larger. They seemed to vibrate with potency, almost as if she could feel the sperm pressing against the taut skin of her sack, fighting to get out.  
The bathroom was crisscrossed with ropes and splatters of thick jizz. Strings of spunk joined the walls, mirror, sink and shower curtain like smelly spiderwebs. Jin’s pajamas were caked in jizz and the toilet overflowed like an overfilled bowl of tapioca pudding.  
Trembling, stumbling, Jin opened the bathroom door and staggered out. Her mom and sister were still waiting on the other side, their faces drawn with concern.  
“What happened in there?” asked Mom.  
“Are you alright?” asked Mai. The full force of Jin’s stench hit her and she gagged, yanking the collar of her pajama top up over her nose and mouth. “Ugh! What is all that stuff?”  
“I uhh…” Jin mumbled. She still had her pajama bottoms around her ankles, but her little cock wasn’t visible behind the coating of spunk that coated her entire lower half like a layer of white mud. A large glob detached itself from her ballsack and hit the floor with a wet splat.  
“It looks like…. Jizz,” said Mai, surveying the bathroom. “But where did it all come from? There’s no way that much spunk could all fit inside one person!”  
“Let’s just get you cleaned up, dear,” said Mom, putting an arm over her daughter’s sticky shoulders and guiding her towards the master bathroom. “We can deal with the mess tomorrow.”

***  
Jin was still pretty shellshocked at breakfast that morning. She begged her mom to let her stay home from school.  
“I’m still sick!” she insisted. In reality she felt perfectly fine, even good —apart from the shock and trauma— but there was no way she was going to risk having something like what happened last night happen at school. Even now she could feel her nuts gurgling, the power building inside as the seed she’d expended the previous night was replenished. Somehow she knew the next load would be even bigger.  
It had been a difficult battle to get her mom to agree. Jin’s mom was a huge stickler for attendance and grades. Unless you had a fever over a hundred degrees and were projectile vomiting, there was no way she would let you miss a day of class. It wasn’t like Jin was willing to tell her mom the truth, either. It was just way too embarrassing! Jin only finally won permission to stay home after promising she would clean up the bathroom while she was there and if Mai agreed to bring Jin’s homework home with her afterward.  
Mai grumbled about this, but agreed. She didn’t know what had happened last night but could tell her sister was serious about needing to stay home.  
No sooner was Mai off on the bus and her mom off to work than Jin had her cellphone out and was texting her galpal, Nina.  
“CAN U SKIP SCHOOL TODAY?” Jin asked, her thumbs a blur over the touchscreen keyboard of her phone. She sat crosslegged on her bed, hunched over the tiny screen with a desperate, fevered look in her eyes.  
“WUT? LOL Y?” came Nina’s response.  
“ITS IMPORTANT, TELL U WHEN U GET HERE.” Jin typed.  
“I DON’T KNOW. IM ALREADY IN TROUBLE 4 SKIPPING.” Nina replied.  
Jin bit her lip. Nina was her best friend. She needed her by her side while she figured out what was happening to her. Nina was an expert at sex stuff, too; the perverted teen was always talking about boys and girls she liked at school and what she wanted to do to them. If anyone would be open-minded about Jin’s situation, it was Nina.  
Taking a deep breath, Jin steeled her resolve and decided to take the leap. She pulled down her shorts, exposing her softball-sized nutsack with its heavy, gurgling payload of sperm throbbing inside. There was a chirp as her camera snapped a picture and a whoosh as she sent the image to Nina.  
Jin’s phone chimed a second later with Nina’s excited response.  
“HOLY SHIT ARE THOSE YR BALLS??? IM COMING OVER NOW!” Nina had typed.  
Jin breathed a sigh of relief and pulled up her shorts. The loose-fitting athletic shorts were the only item of her wardrobe she could wear comfortably over her massively-swollen, cum-packed nuts. Even the friction of her nutsack sliding against the cool, smooth fabric was enough to send tingles up Jin’s spine. She felt her breath growing hot and heavy and she could feel her prick tenting the crotch of her pants. The pressure inside her was building again and her hands slipped unconsciously down the top of her waistband.  
“Fuck,” Jin closed her eyes as she grasped her tiny cock. She opened them again when she felt the thickness and length of her shaft. Not so tiny anymore; her cock actually filled her entire palm!  
Yanking her pants down once more, Jin inspected her dick.  
It was bigger!  
Before, Jin’s erections had barely been big enough to reach halfway across her palm. The boner she was looking at now was big enough that the entire head actually poked out the top of her first! She felt girthier, too, like holding a hot dog instead of a baby carrot. What was happening to her?  
Just the sight of her newly enlarged member sent another wave of heat rushing through her body. Her glasses fogged. Her heart raced. With slow, gentle motions she began to stroke her erect prick, each pass of her hand pumping a new wave of pleasure through her body as a stupid smile spread across her face.  
Her climax rose quickly and before she knew it she was hurtling toward the edge of orgasm right there in her bedroom!  
“Stop! Stop!” She yelled, pulling her hand off her throbbing cock. Her nuts were tight under her tiny shaft and the pressure inside was intense. She could feel another load like the one from last night, but more, hotter, thicker and bigger in every way. It would wreck her room, she was sure of it.  
Leaping up from the bed, she walked gingerly to the bathroom, bowlegged and stiff. Even the friction of her thighs against her heavy, taut nuts threatened to set her off, blasting ropes all over the upstairs hallway. She barely made it to the bathroom without erupting like Krakatoa.  
The bathroom was still a mess, and the stink of her jizz made her nose wrinkle. Her feet squished with each step. After breaking through the crust on top, the layer of jizz on the puddles beneath was still soft and surprisingly warm. It seemed to squirm between her bare toes.  
The pause in her jerk session had done nothing to dim the hardness of her prick or the power surging in her balls. If anything, her nuts seemed angry at the delay, swelling up ever larger as they churned out sperm by the gallon.  
Jin waddled over to the bathtub and threw open the shower curtain. Ironically, the tub was almost completely empty of jizz.  
She stepped into the tub and aimed her cock down at the drain, angling her entire body and bracing her butt against the wall behind. A few smooth strokes brought her right back to where she was before, a massive orgasm waited impatiently on the end of a short fuse.  
“Y-yes…” Jin closed her eyes, willing the cum to burst out. Her balls obliged, clenching up against her shaft so hard she cried out in pain and delight as the first hot, fat ropes of jizz exploded from the tip of her cock.  
“YESSSSSS!” Jin moaned, massaging her puffy nips with her free hand as rope after hot rope splattered against the inside of the tub.  
The drain choked, gurgled and finally stopped up completely as the milkshake-thick spunk coagulated in its mouth. The cum level in the tub started to rise, a hot, thick cream around Jin’s toes, rising a few centimeters with every thick, heavy shot.  
Jin didn’t care; the release felt too good! More! More! She begged for more and her balls obliged. Her nuts weren’t getting lighter; they were getting heavier! Her tiny cock wasn’t anywhere near sufficient to channel the sheer volume of hot baby batter Jin was blasting. Her shaft swelled in her hand, hot and veiny as her cumslit was stretched to the limit by the massive load she was pumping out.  
“Auuuugh!” Jin screamed as another fat, serpentine rope of hearty spunk erupted from her overstretched cock. Hot, steamy cum lapped at her ankles and still the cum level was rising. She lost control of her legs and slipped down the wall, still cumming like a firehose. Ropes of her jizz painted the faucet, tap and showerhead as the angle of her stream continued to rise.  
“Fuck? Will you ever stop?” she asked her dick, not sure what she wished the answer to be. Her toes curled and uncurled as wave after wave of intense, full-body tremors shook her skinny frame. She kept sliding down, eventually planting her bare butt in the soup of hot cream.  
Her jizz blasted against the ceiling, splattering in huge gobs that rained down on her head and splattered the bathroom. Some of it landed in her mouth. The hot slime tasted sweet and bitter at the same time and she gulped it down eagerly, relishing the taste of her own girlchowder.  
Even with only about half of her load falling back down into the tub, the level of jizz around Jin continued to rise. Her cock was submerged, but the force of her spunk was strong enough to break the soupy surface of the jizz and spew up like a geyser. Shot after shot splattered hard against the ceiling and Jin lost herself in the swirling ecstasy.  
Ding dong!  
The sound of the doorbell jolted Jin awake and she flailed with disorientation. How long had she been asleep? She tried to sit up but lost her grip on the slick walls of the tub, briefly plunging her head beneath the warm, dense liquid. She burst out, gasping, completely covered in her own goop.  
Ding dong! The doorbell chimed again. She heard her phone’s text alert chiming from down the hall.  
Jin hurriedly covered herself with a towel and rushed downstairs.  
Nina tapped her foot impatiently outside Jin’s front door. She tried texting Jin again but got no response. She sighed angrily and turned to step off the porch when she heard the door open.  
“It’s about time, Jin, what the hell took you so—” Nina’s jaw dropped when she saw the state her friend was in.  
“Sorry,” Jin apologized, panting. “I was in the bathroom.”  
A blob of spunk detached itself from her nose and plipped onto the porch at her feet.  
“What were you doing in there, filming a bukkake video?” The smell hit Nina’s nose and she coughed. “You smell like low tide at the beach!”  
“S-sorry, lemme get cleaned up,” said Jin, stepping back inside and leaving the door for Nina to follow.  
“What’s going on with you, Jin?” asked Nina, stepping inside and wrinkling her nose at the renewed intensity of the smell. Even as it made her gag, she could also feel her panties getting drenched as her pussy started soaking itself in excitement. “First, you text me a picture of your balls and, now that I get here, I find you covered head to toe in what looks —and smells like spunk! I’m not sure if I should be excited or scared!”  
“Me neither…” said Jin.  
“Is that seriously real jizz?” asked Nina. She reached out and scooped some spunk off Jin’s shoulder with her fingertip. A pearly white string of goo sagged, bridging the gap between Nina’s fingertip and Jin’s shoulder.  
“Oh it’s real,” answered Jin.  
Nina tasted the blob. Her eyes went wide. Her pupils dilated. Sweet cunt-honey gushed from Nina’s swollen, eager snatch. Just tasting the stuff made her heart beat faster!  
“Ew!” Jin wrinkled her nose. “What are you doing?”  
Nina ignored her.  
“Holy shit, it is real!” Nina exclaimed, reaching out and scooping up another fingerful and jamming it in her mouth before Jin could stop her. The taste made her knees weak. Snatch-juice plip-plipped on the floor as her panties overflowed and rivers of arousal ran down her trembling legs. “But, where did it all come from? It would take like, a thousand guys to cum this much!”  
“Stop eating it!” Jin protested, trying to back away.  
Nina followed her.  
“No way! God, this is better than cake frosting!” Nina reached out for another scoop but Jin pushed her hand away.  
“Come on! Share!” Nina demanded, reaching out again.  
“That’s gross! You’re eating jizz!” Jin yelled.  
“So? You know I suck boys’ dicks! Boys’ and futas’!” Nina fought her way through Jin’s defenses, pushing forward until Jin back into the couch, leaving a slimy smear on the upholstery. The two girls were nose to nose (although Jin had to look up as Nina was fully head and shoulders taller). “I drink jizz for breakfast!”  
Nina’s breath was hot in Jin’s face. The tall, olive-skinned girl was panting, her heart pounded in her chest like a bass drum. Down below, her pussy lips were swollen up so huge they were devouring her soaked panties. The air under Nina’s skirt was thick with her own sweet musk.  
Jin was paralyzed. The close contact of Nina’s body against hers was too much. She felt the pressure building up inside her again, still larger than before. Her nuts gurgled excitedly and her little prick sprang fully hard.  
Nina licked Jin’s face like a dog, slurping up a heaping mouthful of Jin’s hearty girlchowder.  
“Mmmf!” Stars spun in Nina’s eyes. She swallowed eagerly, opening her mouth to pant as the warm goop slid down her throat. Strings of spunk and saliva dangled from the horny teen’s lips. “Fuck that’s so good!”  
Nina’s nipples tented her spaghetti top like a pair of baby carrots, pushing stiffly into Jin’s shoulders. Streams of pussy juice soaked her knee-high socks and filled her shoes.  
Jin moaned and her tiny cock bucked as a blast of hot, thick precum shot out with so much force it flipped up the back of Nina’s skirt. The lengthy rope of translucent slime splattered loudly across a painting hanging beneath the stairs.  
Nina turned her head to investigate the noise. “What the hell was that?”  
Jin tried to take advantage of the distraction to slip away, but Nina grabbed the hem of her towel.  
“Oh no you don’t!” Nina grinned. Jin spun out of her towel and went sprawling onto the living room carpet. She landed on her perky ass, legs splayed apart, completely naked. Her stiff little prick jutted proudly up at the ceiling while her huge, throbbing balls rested heavily on the carpet.  
Nina went over to the stain Jin had just created. It was huge, like someone had thrown a bucket of white paint up against the wall.  
“No. Fucking. Way.” She reached out and scooped up another fingerful into her mouth. Her eyes went wide again. “That taste! Th-this is…”  
She turned and looked back at Jin, still lying on the floor, frosted in sweet, tangy, intoxicating goop. The nerdy girl’s chest rose and fell with her excited breaths.  
“All that spunk…” Nina was panting heavily now, one hand slipped unconsciously down to her swollen, begging snatch. “That’s all you?”  
Jin nodded.  
Nina pounced on her like a lioness, straddling her waist between toned, tanned thighs. Gushing waterfalls of cunny honey splashed onto Jin’s belly, mingling with the layer of thick, viscous baby batter that coated the tiny nerd like cake frosting.  
Jin moaned again as another blast of precum spurted from the tip of her cock with the force of a pressure-washer. Nina yelped as the rich slime blasted her underside, splattering everywhere and soaking the carpet. Jin could feel the barely-contained pressure building up in her balls as her impossibly-productive testes surged with sperm.  
“What the fuck is going on with your dick?” asked Nina, examining her slime-coated arm. “How can you cum so much?”  
“T-that’s not cum,” answered Jin. “I think that’s just pre.”  
“No. Way.” Nina turned her arm in front of her face, watching the gleaming ropes dripping off her fingertips.  
Jin’s precum was thicker and richer than the most prolific man Nina had ever sucked off. The horny teen slurped the succulent goop off her arm, moaning as the flavor exploded like fireworks inside her. She reached down with her other hand and plunged two fingers into her swollen slit, working them past the drenched remains of her panties. Orgasm exploded inside her almost immediately and she squirted loudly and messily all over Jin’s belly.  
Jin couldn’t take it anymore; she needed release! Her balls were going absolutely crazy.  
“Fuck!” she moaned, reaching down to massage her swollen, sperm-stuffed scrotum. It had grown bigger! Her sack felt as big and heavy as a grapefruit!  
The pressure of her massage forced out another spurt of precum. Nina yelped again as the forceful spray slimed her entire underside and soaked her from tummy to tits.  
“Seriously?” Nina sat up on her haunches to scrape the slime off the front of her top. Her melon-like tits jutted out huge and proud. The sight of it was enough to provoke another spurt of pre from Jin’s poor, pent up prick. Nina screamed as a prolonged, conical spray of high-pressure precum blasted her directly in the taint, blowing her skirt clear up under her armpits before kocking her backward into the arm of the couch.  
“Sorry,” said Jin, propping herself up on her elbows to get a look at the thoroughly-slimed Nina. “I’m just so pent up! My balls are out of control!”  
“I’ll say!” said Nina, wiping the slime from her eyes. “You cum like a firehose!”  
“It’s all just pre!” Jin insisted. Her cock was leaking constantly now, a stream of precum as thick as regular jizz was pouring out of her tiny cock like a faucet. It did nothing to relieve the pressure. If anything, she could still feel it building.   
“If I don’t cum soon…” Jin moaned.  
“Maybe I can help,” offered Nina between lip-smacking swallows of fragrant precum. “If this is just an appetizer, I can’t wait to try the main course!”  
“Wait, what?” Jin started to protest, but Nina moved like a blur. In an instant, the tall, powerful girl had her strong hands on Jin’s thighs, forcing them apart as she plunged her face into Jin’s crotch and wrapped her lips around Jin’s diamond-hard stiffy.  
Jin’s reaction to Nina’s skillfull suction was immediate and she fell back into the warm, slimy carpet with a gasp. Her hands clenched fistfuls of goop and her toes curled as Nina’s skillful tongue went to work.  
“Nina, be careful! I’m about to—” But Jin’s warning came too late. Her voice rose into a moaning howl of pleasure as her pent-up balls released their full force of thick, hot, creamy girlspunk directly into the back of Nina’s throat.  
Even an experienced dicksucker like Nina couldn’t handle the load that Jin’s overactive balls were blasting out. Her cheeks bulged and so did her eyes. Twin jets of hot spunk blasted from Nina’s nostrils and it was all she could do to keep from choking as gallons of milkshake-thick baby-batter exploded into her stomach.  
The force of Jin’s orgasm blasted Nina’s face off her cock and sent the hapless teen sailing into a full backflip through the air and onto the couch where she landed with a splat! Jin screamed as rope after fat rope of impossibly dense jizz splattered against the ceiling, raining down over the whole room. There was a sound of breaking china as decorative tchotchkes were knocked off the mantelpiece by globs of girl goo the size of baseballs. Ropes of jizz as heavy as kettlebells spewed across the room as Jin rolled from side to side in the throes of orgasmic ecstasy.  
Nina sat up on the couch, coughing up globs of Jin’s hearty spermshake. Tears filled her eyes as she struggled to clear her windpipe of the viscous goop. Meanwhile, Jin continued to flail on the floor as more and bigger ropes forced their way through the little nerd’s overstretched cumslit.  
“Fuck!” Nina exclaimed, pausing to cough up a glob of jizz. “It just doesn’t stop!”  
It was a full minute before Jin’s seemingly-bottomless supply of spunk finally slowed to a trickle. A few more halfhearted spurts, each one discharging a load big enough to fill a small bucket, and finally the storm had subsided.  
Jin lay, panting and flushed, in a puddle of her own spunk. She’d been slimed from head to toe. The worst of the damage was confined to the arc that curved directly over Jin’s poor, overtaxed cock. Everything in the direct line of fire from Jin’s endlessly ejaculating member was frosted and double-frosted with a layer of cum up to an inch thick.  
“Are you okay?” asked Nina, helping Jin to wipe at least some of the spunk off her glasses before replacing them on her face.  
“Nina I think there might be something seriously wrong with me,” said Jin.  
Nina surveyed the destruction her friend had wreaked on the living room. Spooge was splattered everywhere in thick globs. The air was hot and thick as a jungle swamp.   
“You think?”

***  
Jina and Nina sat in the kitchen while Jin sipped hot tea from a mug held in trembling hands.  
Nina had helped Jin to get washed up and into clean clothes before washing up herself. There was nothing in Jin’s closet that could fit Nina’s larger frame, but she was able to find one of Jin’s mom’s outfits that looked good on her, the low cut top displayed Nina’s bountiful, tanned cleavage to full advantage.   
Just looking at Nina’s juicy mams made Jin’s prick twitch under her skirt. She reached down to adjust herself. Just as with the previous two incidents, Jin’s cock seemed to have gotten bigger following her orgasm. It was now nearly long enough to lay across both her palms.  
Her balls felt heavier, too. Each one was the size of a softball at this point. Hosing down her living room with cum had only provided a momentary relief. Even now she could feel her sperm supply replenishing. What was happening to her?  
“So let me get this straight,” said Nina. “You got woken up in the middle of the night by a pain in your balls and when you went to jerk off, you just started blasting cum like a firehose out of nowhere?”  
Jin swallowed her mouthful of tea, wincing. Everything still tasted like jizz.  
“Pretty much, yeah,” she answered.  
“Hmm.” Nina tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Well it’s obvious what’s happening here,” she said.  
“It is?” Jin looked up, surprised.  
Nina nodded.  
“You’re obviously super pent up from living the life of a pathetic virgin nerd!” she declared.  
Jin’s look of hope turned into a frustrated pout. “Be serious, Nina.”  
“I am serious!” Nina hopped off her stool and came over to Jin. “Look at these things!”  
Nina reached under Jin’s skirt and cupped the panty-stretching pair of nuts beneath. Jin yelped and spilled her tea all over the table as a massive spurt of precum soaked her panties and slimed Nina’s hand.  
“Nina!”  
“I think I’ve made my point,” Nina smirked. “Your balls are crazy backed up from never getting laid.” She proceeded to start licking her hand clean of Jin’s fragrant pre.  
Jin blushed. Maybe Nina was right. She was a senior in high school and had never even had a boyfriend! She was always too embarrassed by her tiny dick and flat chest to ask anyone out.  
“So what do I need to do?” asked Jin. “Who’s going to have sex with me?”  
Nina got in close to Jin and raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
“Y-you?” Jin blushed. Her dick stiffened immediately, tenting the slimy fabric of her skirt. “But we’re best friends!”  
“And what’s a best friend for if not to help her other best friend with a serious problem?” asked Nina, hungrily eyeing Jin’s tented skirt.  
“But you’ve seen the size of the loads I shoot! If I came inside you, I’d pop you like a balloon!” said Jin.  
Nina considered this. “Well, obviously we’ve just gotta drain your balls until your cumshots are back down to a normal level!”  
Jin felt her nuts throb in her panties. The heavy orbs gurgled audibly with pent up spunk. Something told her that draining those beasts would be more difficult than Nina anticipated.  
“Where are we going to do this?” asked Jin. “I don’t want to destroy any more of the house.”  
“So we use the backyard! Come on!” Nina answered.  
“T-the backyard?” Jin blushed. “But… people might see!”  
“You’ve got a high fence, it’ll be fine!” Nina slid open the glass door that led from Jin’s kitchen to the backyard and gestured for Jin to follow.  
Jin set her mug of tea down on the counter and slid off the stool with a sigh.  
Jin’s house was on the corner of the street, so they had a larger backyard than most of the other houses in the neighborhood. They even had an aboveground pool.  
“Here, we’ll use this,” said Nina, throwing down the inflatable kiddie pool that was propped up against the side of the big pool. The rubber disk was about four feet wide and a foot deep, decorated with a pattern of cartoon sea creatures.  
“You want me to jerk off into there?” asked Jin.  
“Sure,” nodded Nina. “When you’re all done, we’ll just hose it down!”  
“I don’t know if that’s going to be big enough,” said Jin. She could feel the pressure building inside her balls, growing more acute with every passing second. Even though the pressure wasn’t painful, she somehow felt even fuller than before, like her capacity had increased.  
“After the load you just blew in the living room? I bet you barely get anything out,” said Nina, confidently.  
Get ready to be surprised, Jin thought. After a wary glance around to make sure no-one else was looking, she shimmied out of her skirt and peeled her slimy panties down her legs, kicking them off into the grass.  
Normally, Jin would have been far too bashful to even imagine going bottomless outdoors, even in her own backyard with a high fence hiding her from the street. It was just too perverted! But the heat in her loins was so insistent, so powerful that it was breaking down her inhibitions, allowing her to do things she’d never normally do.  
Her cock was already erect and hard, jutting proudly at a forty five degree angle. She gasped at how large it had become! Her throbbing tool had graduated from average-sized to full on big!  
Nina had noticed as well, her eyes were wide as she drooled at the sight of Jin’s newly-enhanced rod.  
“Jin! You’re a secret grower!” Nina exclaimed. “I never would have guessed from seeing you in the locker room that a tiny little nub like yours could grow into a meaty sausage like that! Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“It-it only just got this big, okay?” said Jin, staring down at her new and improved tool. She reached down and tenderly grasped its warm length in her hand, shuddering slightly at how sensitive it was to her touch.  
“S-so big…” whispered Jin. Even grasping the veiny, hot shaft with both hands, there was still enough length exposed for a third!  
The meaty rod throbbed gently in her hands, pulsing with her heartbeat. She thought she could feel it growing even while she held it, lengthening and thickening fractionally with every pulse of her racing heart.  
Below her swelling, rock-hard shaft, hot and heavy, her nuts churned, seeming to drag on her groin like twin anchors. She reached down to cup one of her heavy, swollen balls. The massive testicle dwarfed her dainty hand, firm as a ripe mango and just as large. The skin of her scrotum vibrated against Jin’s hand, as if the contents were carbonated. She pictured all the millions and billions of hyperactive sperm pressing on the other side, fighting for release.  
“Well? Get on with it! Rub one out!” urged Nina, who was practically drooling at the mouth watching Jin play with herself. Her hungry snatch really was drooling! A dark stain spread across the crotch of Nina’s borrowed jeans and began to spread down the inside of her thighs.  
“Sorry,” said Jin, her face still red as a beet. “It’s hard!”  
“I’ll say!” Nina licked her lips. “Do you need help?”  
“Uh—” Jin didn’t have time to answer. Nina was already behind her, reaching around, cupping her huge, heavy sack with one hand and gripping her shaft with the other. Nina’s hands were warm, her breath was hot on Jin’s ear. Jin felt her knees going wobbly as excitement flooded up from the pit of her stomach. She was suddenly extremely aware of her nipples, tight and hard, tenting the fabric of her shirt.  
“Here, like this,” breathed Nina, her words tickling Jin’s jawline.  
Nina began to stroke. Her technique was gentle, but firm, milking Jin’s cock outwards from the base. Her very first pump elicited a long spurt of precum that shot out so abruptly both girls were startled. Each subsequent stroke milked out more of the translucent, sticky fluid, further lubricating Jin’s shaft and filling the air with the scent of her musk.  
Quarts of Jin’s slimy pre smacked against the wall of the pool and splattered the grass beneath her, forming a huge, sloppy puddle around the girls’ feet.  
“I’m… I’m getting close!” said Jin. She had always been a two-pump chump and Nina’s skilled hands made it impossible for Jin to hold back. She could feel the eruption building inside her, growing, swelling, exploding!  
“We’ve got to edge it,” said Nina. “We need to get it all out, remember?”  
Nina slowed her strokes, backing Jin down from the precipice of orgasm.  
Jin’s balls gurgled angrily.  
“Holy shit, was that your balls?” asked Nina.  
“I-I think so,” said Jin.  
Nina continued to stroke Jin’s cock, teasing her shaft with expert precision, never letting the trembling girl feel release.  
Jin’s balls groaned louder. It sounded like the creaking hull of a submarine approaching crush depth.  
“Nina, please!” Jin cried. “My balls are going to explode!”  
“Just a little more,” said Nina. “You can do it.”  
Jin couldn’t! She couldn’t hold it in anymore! Her balls were going to burst!  
“Aaaaaahhhh!” Jin yelled, her bare toes curled on the slimy grass. Her nuts hugged the bottom of her shaft and her cock bucked like a cannon as a rope of hot, thick jizz blasted out of her dick. The pearly stream arced in the air, sailing completely over the family pool and splashing loudly on the roof of the neighbor’s house. It looked like someone had dumped a huge bucketful of yogurt all over the roof.  
A second rope, larger than the first, followed close behind, arcing high and splashing down on the neighbor’s roof with the force of a side of beef striking the shingles. The gutter quickly overflowed as gallons of Jin’s steamy, hot baby batter oozed down the side of the house.  
“Angle down, angle down!” urged Nina, using her body to lean Jin forward, aiming for the kiddie pool.  
The pressure of Nina’s juicy tits against her back brought forth another eruption from Jin’s flaming loins. A blast of jizz like a firehose exploded from the tip of her cock, stretching her cumslit wide with tremendous force. The single, massive rope was enough to fill the rubber kiddie pool more than halfway, and the rope that followed overflowed the tiny pool completely, the force of Jin’s eruption sending it sliding away on the cum-slick grass.  
“Fuck!” Nina yelled, barely able to maintain control of Jin’s crazily-blasting cock. She squeezed Jin’s balls with her other hand, panic overwhelming her coordination. Jin squealed in mingled pain and pleasure as her hips thrust forward involuntarily and she fired another long, heavy, thick rope of jizz into the air.  
This rope didn’t make it quite high enough to hit the roof, instead striking the neighbor’s bedroom window with enough force to shatter the glass.  
“Shit!” said Nina, her eyes wide with alarm as she watched Jin’s next rope sail through the shattered window, hosing down whatever was inside with a bathtub’s worth of hot, smelly spunk.  
“Jin! You have to stop!” yelled Nina, trying to squeeze Jin’s cock to cut off the flow. She may as well have tried to squeeze a firehose with her bare hands.  
Jin couldn’t hear Nina’s shouted warnings, her ears were full of the sound of rushing blood. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue lolled out of her slack jaw as her face fell into the stupid expression of one overcome by orgasm.  
Jin’s spunk wasn’t just shooting out in pulsing ropes anymore; her cock spewed forth a continuous, ever-increasing stream of jizz at a pace that would have made a fire-hydrant jealous. It was all Nina could do to try and keep the torrent of thick, sticky girlchowder aimed at the kiddie pool on the ground, even though by now the inflatable rubber disc was completely lost, submerged in a growing mound of spunk too thick to spread out.  
All the while, Nina kept one hand on Jin’s balls.  
“Th-they’re growing!” Nina realized with alarm. Even blasting out gallons of jizz every second, Jin’s fat nuts were still getting bigger!  
The raging torrent of Jin’s orgasm lasted for another several minuted before finally dying down, leaving Jin limp and unconscious in Nina’s arms. Her cock, once again stretched and enlarged by the sheer volume of cum blasting through it, dangled huge and limp partway down Jin’s milky thighs. The mouth of her cumslit gaped wide, big enough for someone to jam their thumb inside.  
Nina stood frozen in terror, her breath coming in rapid, panicked gasps as she surveyed the destroyed yard.  
It looked as if someone had taken a dumptruck full of tapioca pudding and poured it out in a huge mound up against the wall of the aboveground pool. The quivering, steaming heap of girlchowder was fully as tall as the lip of the pool, its peak spilling over the edge. Everything in a cone with its tip pointed at Jin’s crotch was coated in a thick layer of funky jizz. The wall of the neighbor’s house was thoroughly painted with Jin’s genetic goop. Heavy ropes of cum dangled from the gutters and drops of jizz the size of baseballs slid slowly down the wooden siding.  
“Fuck,” said Jin. “That’s a lot more than last time,”  
All Nina could think about, apart from how much trouble they were going to be in, was how much she wished all that spunk were inside of her instead.

***  
“How do you feel?” asked Nina. Nina herself was feeling woozy. The thick cloud of Jin’s musk choked the air of the backyard like a swamp. It stung her nostrils, intoxicating and powerful.  
“More backed up than ever,” said Jin. She massaged her throbbing nuts. They’d expanded to the size of coconuts, and her cock had grown again. The flaccid serpent draped over Jin’s swollen nuts was as big as a bratwurst and just as juicy.  
Somehow, even after blowing a load that had drowned an entire kiddie pool and painted the wall of the neighbor’s house, she could feel an even bigger load building behind it! Even stranger, she could tell the load was larger, even though the feeling of pressure was about the same, as if her storage capacity had increased.  
“Hmm.” Nina rubbed her chin. “Maybe jerking’s not enough. Maybe the only way to satisfy your virgin cock is to have sex for real!”  
“What?” Jin’s face blushed a deep red.  
“It’s the only way,” said Nina, stripping off her slime-soaked top. Her bountiful tits bounced free in the air. Her nipples were hard and proud.  
Jin’s cock sprang to full-hardness in an instant. The thick shaft was easily a foot long. A fountain of pre erupted from the tip.  
“Y-you mean you want me to have sex with you?” Jin stammered.  
“Who else?” asked Nina.  
“B-but!”  
“Buts are for fucking,” said Nina, stripping off her cum-coated yoga pants.  
She got down on all fours and advanced on Jin like a hungry panther. A crazy light shined in her eyes.  
“Aren’t you scared I’ll get you pregnant?” Jin backed away. Her massive nuts dragged in the grass. The tickling blades teased out another surge of pre from her aching cock.  
“You can put it in my ass if you want,” said Nina, still advancing.  
“But my dick is huge now! Won’t it hurt?” asked Jin.  
“I’ve put bigger things than that in my ass,” answered Nina.  
Jin’s head bumped the backyard fence behind her. Nina pounced.  
“I need your rod inside me!” she growled. She smothered Jin’s face with her tits. "I need your hot jizz in my pussy! In my ass! In my mouth! Fill me with your spunk!”  
Jin grabbed double-handfuls of Nina’s fat, Latina ass.  
“Yessss!” Nina hissed. She slammed her pussy down on Jin’s throbbing rod.  
“Ohhh!” Jin moaned. Nina’s pussy gripped her cock like a glove. Even an experienced slit like Nina’s felt tight on Jin’s ever-swelling girth.  
“Fuck!” Nina hissed. “I can feel you growing inside me!”  
Just the feeling of slamming Jin’s rod into her snatch had brought Nina to the brink of orgasm. Her pussy was on fire with pleasure!  
“Fuck my pussy, Jin!” moaned Nina.  
“No! You’ll get pregnant!” said Jin.  
Nina put her face right up to Jin’s.   
“I want to get pregnant!” breathed Nina. “I want you to cram my womb with baby batter! Stuff me with your seed!”  
Jin’s hips started pumping with a mind of their own. Nina moaned and her pussy quivered as she came. Clear rivers of cunt-honey bathed Jin’s pale belly.  
“Yes!” cried Nina. “More!”  
“You’ve gone crazy!” Jin shouted. But she didn’t stop pumping.  
Jin came almost instantly. Nina screamed as a blast of high-pressure spunk slammed into the back of her womb. The force of Jin’s orgasm almost launched the sex-crazed Latina into the air, but Nina’s thighs had a deathgrip on Jin’s waist.  
“Yes!” Nina roared. “More! More!”  
Nina’s belly ballooned as Jin’s load inflated her womb. The swelling curve of her tummy pressed against Jin’s face. She could hear the cum sloshing inside.  
“Nina, you have to get off!” yelled Jin.  
“I am getting off!” screamed Nina. She’d never felt so amazingly stuffed!  
Another surge of jizz and Nina’s bloated belly doubled in size. She looked pregnant with triplets! Jets of high-pressure jizz sprayed out around the edge of Nina’s cum-stretched cunt, splattering the ground around Jin in an ever- expanding puddle. Jin’s balls were completely coated in thick seed, pouring over the heavy orbs like waterfalls of yogurt.  
“Yes!” Nina bounced up and down, urging yet more of Jin’s thick, hot seed into her womb.  
Jin’s eyes rolled back in her head as she unleashed yet another fat rope.  
Nina’s belly stretched audibly, creaking like a balloon as torrents and rivers of Jin’s impossibly dense spunk erupted into her.  
“Bigger! Bigger!” laughed Nina. Her belly was so big it pressed against the fence behind Jin’s head. The weight of it was crushing Jin’s face, making it difficult for the slim teen to breathe.  
“You’re going to explode!” Jin’s voice was muffled beneath Nina’s sloshing belly. The stretching sounds got louder. The pressure in Nina’s womb was building to its maximum!  
The weight of her belly grew to be too much. She fell backward off Nina’s cock, releasing a flood of cum from her gaped pussy.  
Jin’s cock erupted in a towering geyser of jizz that crested the top of the house before splashing down somewhere in the neighbor’s yard behind. A dog barked frantically only to whine in alarm as a bathtub-load of jizz slammed down on top of it.  
Jin shot rope after rope, each one slightly bigger and higher than the last. Her nuts swelled larger with every shot, growing heavier and more productive with each passing second. Her cock swelled, the volume of cum stretching her cumslit wider than a shotgun barrel.  
By the time the torrent died down, Jin’s cock was over a foot flaccid, and her nuts were as big as bowling balls. The exhausted teens lay in a lake of cum half the size of the yard. Nina’s form was barely discernable except as a mound of spunk bigger than a yoga ball with four limbs splayed out helplessly beneath it. A cluster of cum-bubbles gargled around Nina’s spunk-frosted face.  
“Wait, she can’t breathe!” Jin realized. With effort, she lifted herself out of her own spunkdrift. Her cum was as thick and sticky as glue.  
Nina’s arms wiggled helplessly beneath the immense weight of her swollen belly. Jin rushed over and scraped an inch-thick layer of jizz of Nina’s face.  
Nina was grinning inanely, eyes rolled back in her head. Her eyelids fluttered as aftershocks shook her pleasure-addled body.  
“That was fucking mind-blowing,” she sighed before her head fell back into the cum puddle with a sticky plop.  
“Nina!” Jin slapped Nina’s sticky cheeks. “Are you okay?”  
“Did it work?” Nina asked, still woozy.  
“Does it look like it worked?” Jin stood up and swung her huge nuts over Nina’s awestruck face.  
“I think we’re gonna need the big pool…” said Nina.

END OF PART 1


End file.
